


Froze my Heart [art]

by wednesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Ghosts, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: He'd think they were grief fueled dreams, if not for the frost that lingers on his skin wherever Loki lays hands on him.





	Froze my Heart [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



\---


End file.
